An Exo And Awoken Walk Into A Bar
by Kyra Renee
Summary: "An Exo and an Awoken walk into a bar..." He began, but she cut him off with a single look. "You don't like where that was going?" He raised his hands on either side of his head in surrender as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I sense the punchline incoming in three...two...one."


"Drinking without me?" The voice caused her head to turn. Her brilliant cerulean eyes burned like a thousand suns as they followed his exaggerated steps across the dusty floor. "Tsk." He wagged a condescending finger through the air and she threw back the rest of her drink out of pure spite.

"Ouch," his feigned offense earned him a dry snort and she merely pushed the bottle and empty glass towards him before turning back around to face her own glass.

"You wanted to see me?" She finally asked as he brought the glass to his lips and paused. His hesitation was noted before he downed the burning liquor and sputtered. He whistled loudly and shook his head as he braced himself against the counter.

"Can you blame me for wanting a change in scenery? You have a nicer complexion than Zavala." He said. "What is this stuff anyway? It tastes like motor oil."

"That's rich coming from an Exo," she rolled her eyes as a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You always did know how to get my motor running," he nudged her with his elbow and she was unable to stop the harsh bark of surprised laughter that slipped out. "And keep me oiled up."

"You're avoiding the subject," she straightened up and turned to face him fully. The dilapidated bar was vacant save for the two of them, and she could hear the howl of the Fallen crawling over the ruin and rubble. It was the only sound in the air aside from the heavy sigh that he released as he poured them each another drink and turned to offer her the glass.

"No nonsense. That's one of the things I like about you the most," he raised his glass before throwing it back with a suppressed shudder. "That and your impeccable aim. You're almost as good as I am. Almost," he pointed at her before dropping his hand.

"The truth is... I've just missed you," the look he gave her was sheepish and she searched his face. He'd seen better days and she extended an arm to set aside her glass before reaching for him. "And I have a bad feeling in my gut. Just trying to assuage my fears before they get the best of me and I do something stupid."

"You're supposed to be the fearless one," she reminded him. "That's one of the things I like about you the most. One of the reasons I chose to follow you."

"A pretty poor decision on your part, really," he murmured. She rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove before wrapping her gloves hands around the front of his cloak and yanking him close again.

"An Exo and an Awoken walk into a bar..." He began, but she cut him off with a single look. "You don't like where that was going?" He raised his hands on either side of his head in surrender as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I sense the punchline incoming in three...two...one."

She rocked up onto the balls of her feet to kiss him, effectively silencing him. His hands lowered to wrap around her upper arms and drag her closer. Her body was pliable where his was unforgiving and her blue eyes blinked up at him as he broke away. " _Bingo_."

Her arms slid around his neck and in one fluid motion he lifted her from the ground and spun to settle her on the old battered bar. His fingers combed through her lavender locks and she held him close, savoring in the proximity while she could. It was a rare treat to have the Hunter Vanguard all to herself and it had been all too long. It wasn't like her to shirk duty just to steal a moment with him, but he had asked _so nicely_.

His touch was metallic and chilling, even through her armor. But what skin he managed to find burned white hot in the wake of his touch and had they not been knee-deep in Fallen territory, she would have shed her armor in a heartbeat. As it were, they were limited to fumbling and groping through chest pieces while taking care not to accidentally discharge a weapon or two.

The hissing of a vandal drew their attention, but before she could reach for the hand cannon strapped to her thigh, the echo of a gunshot was drowning out the pitiful dying gurgle as it slumped over. His glowing eyes were fixed on her face as his arm extended behind him and she smirked up at him. "Show off," she reached up to adjust the hood of his cloak with one hand.

"I like when you miss me," she mused playfully as her ghost bobbed in the air just over her shoulder.

"Guardian, I don't mean to interrupt but there are a lot more Fallen on the way," the information was met with a nod of understanding as Ghost trilled before disappearing once more.

"I guess that's our cue to get back to work," she glanced down at the position of their bodies and trailed her gaze up his chest to his face.

"Duty always calls," he spun his own hand cannon around before dropping it gracefully back into the holster.

"Unlike you," she added as her palms pressed against his chest to reluctantly shove him back.

"Ouch. You're mean when you drink," he stepped back and grabbed her wrists, using the momentum to pull her to her feet and conveniently into his arms.

"No, I'm mean all the time. You're just a glutton for punishment," her cheek pressed against his chest while her arms wrapped around him. She squeezed and he squeezed harder, but she didn't want to let him go.

"Take care of yourself, Guardian," his voice was unusually quiet. Goodbyes were never easy and she inhaled sharply.

"You too. I would tell you not to do anything too reckless but... I'd be wasting my breath," her words were muffled by his armor.

"For you... I'd do almost anything. Except that. I don't think I can do that," but he laughed and she grinned as she pulled away.

"Then how about try not to die?" She raised an eyebrow and he grazed a thumb along her periwinkle cheek.

"I suppose I could make a conscious effort to not do _that_. But you should really take that up with Sundance."

"Pass along the message for me, would you?" She stepped back from him and dragged her fingertips along his jaw. The rumble of approaching Fallen shook the old bar and she reached for her hand cannon. "Get out of here, Gunslinger. I'll hold them off. I could use some target practice."

He hesitated and ducked back to kiss her forehead before backing away quickly. "Catch you on the flip side," he called out with a salute. "We should do dinner sometime. You, me, some spicy ramen... _definitely_ _you_." He was walking backwards and she chuckled.

"Goodbye, Cayde!"


End file.
